MS Surfers Paradise (Cruise Edition)
{{ ] Surfers Paradise (cruise edition) is a large,fun-packed cruise ship slight-larger size to Oasis & Allure of the seas based on Australias gold coast & surfers paradise! Each set out in 7 awesome neighbourhoods on sweet places around the gold coast like:Golden Main-Street,Aft'r Broadwalk,Coastal Parklands,H2O Roofdeck Beach,All-4-Youth,Sports @ Sea & Chillax Spa 'N' Fitness,Check out our onboard restrurants like 3X Discovery A restrurant consisting of 3 levels @ once & with screens & walls showing pics of amazement & imaganation, & our exclusive Levatating Plat Bar that move's upward from Main Street up 2 Parklands & Roofdeck Beach. also 4 gamblers up for game's check out the Simpson Casino inspired on the great culture of black & white australian culture. Even check out one of our many private clubs @ the top of the ship called Stack Observation Lounge. The ship even has alot of awesome & amazing things onboard aswell as inspiration from Teletoon's,6Teen,TotalDrama, stoked & many other things to rock your stay. So if your looking for an awesome Miami alike cruise getaway then this ship is WORTH it. Neighbourhoods *Golden Main-Street *Aft'r Broadwalk *Coastal Parklands *H2O Roofdeck Beach *All-4-Youth *Sports @ Sea *Chillax Spa 'N' Fitness Dining Places *3X Discovery *Levatating Plat Bar *Sydney Fin Bar *Boralis of the Ocean *Diner N.Y. *Cafe Old-School *Neon Blaze Media Hub *TV Dinner Ping *Greek ATLAS Pub *Floatin Bubble Bar *Smoothie Lookout Bar *Chillax Cafe *Fish Tails Shack *Aft'R Donut Shop'e *Aft Tiki Bar *Glass Shade Bar *Grilled Shark *Tuscan'es Palate *153 Parkcoast *Vintage Dine-Out *Surf View *Surf Chill *Starboard Drinks *Portside Snacks *Green'e Panel *Poolside Bar *Beach Blanket Bar *Diamond Grotto Bar *Windsail Stack-Stall *Wasabi Cuisine *Sweet Barrels *Iceburg Rainbow Entertainment Areas *Studio Sub-Ship *Aquarious Theatre *Simpson Casino *Jazz'n basement *Joke's 4Life *Sea Oblisk Theatre *Fish Carousel *Cliff Climber Wall *Broadwalk View Lounge *Balcany Library *Oricle Drone *Grom Basement *Grom Disco floor *Grom Lounge Area *Pro Gamer Arr'Cade *Youth Corridor *Youth Square *Possibility Studio *Possibility Workshop *Young Gamer Arr'cade *Alive Picture Frames *Little Hatchling Day-Care *Ocean Science Lab *Ocean Film Theatre *Ocean Voyagers *Sea Explorers *Deep Aquanauts *Pooldeck Bandpad *Diamond Grotto *Kick-Back Jacuzzi's *Bayside Pool *Topdeck Pool *S.P.(C.E.) Onboard Detective Agency *Flowtube *Elemental SurfRider *H2O Aquapark *Olympic Pool *Ballshoot Court *Golf'n Dunes *Overloft Zip-Line *Stack Observation Lounge *Loft Wi-Fi Lounge *Idol of the Gods Shop's 'N' Facilities *Federal Conferance Centre *Toilets *Elevators *Stairways *Droid storage Area *Transporter Boats *Ship Generators *Cargo Area *Kitchen Bays *Gulley Sections *Inmate Prison Hold *Wi-Fi Sonar *Chillax Fitness Centre *Chillax Spa & Vatality Salon *Rooftop Turbines *Fin Funnels *Medical Bay *Private Dining Areas *Aborginal Historical Case *Guest Services *Ship Bridge *Crew Quarters *Front Bow View-Platform *Front Bow Caspad *Jogging Track *Glyphs Of Europe *Harbour Murchants Shop'e *Suntan Supplies *Stunner Bodystyle *Crome Android's *Aquapets *Rad Pic's *Miami Re-Tail-Er's *Ocean Trek *Tropical Style's Staterooms Of Interest *Hull Staterooms *Mainstreet Lofts *Broadwalk Lofts *Parkland Lofts *2X Level Staterooms *Hawian Style Suite *Sky-Rise Penthouse Suite *2X Stack Staterooms Deck Plans *Note: Before were able to begin an officil Deck Plans for this O.O.T.S sized,Gold Coast,Teletoon inspired ship. please know that you'll need a template of Oasis Of The Seas deck plans can be found on Ferry Wiki to plan out where each facility,neighbourhood N stuff is gonna be as shown. So grab a temp,sketch some ideas & go Nuts!!. Gallery Of Action *Note: This will be a gallery of random pic & shots from almost everywhere around the ship,soon when the ship styles & deck plans are complete,create An animated pic TD,6Teen or Stoked style,etc of somewhere around the ship,E.G. awesome event,chilling out event,crazy stunt & more (Coming Soon) Other Bonus Stuff *Special Ship Characters *Onboard Drones *S.P.(C.E.) Ports Of call *S.P.(C.E.) List Of crew *Deck parties *Theatre Shows *Music shows *Movie Screentimes *S.P. Cruise Song *Onboard Ship TV Channels Fascinating References *Angry Birds Wiki *Oasis of the Seas - Royal Caribbean International *Stoked Wiki *6teen Wiki *Total Drama Wiki - Wikia *Disney Dream | Disney Cruise Ships | Disney Cruise Line *Aperture Science *Phineas and Ferb Wiki - Your Guide to Phineas and Ferb *WALL•E - Pixar Wiki - Disney Pixar Animation Studios *BioShock *BioShock 2 *The Fun Ships *Futurama Wiki - Futurama characters, episodes, planets, and loads ... *The Simpsons - Simpsons Wiki Category:Ships